Many current passenger vehicles are equipped with airbags that deploy in certain vehicle impact events. Airbag deployment usually involves rapid inflation of the airbag with a gas. The inflation rate and force may be controlled in commercial passenger vehicle applications to meet various government regulations. As these regulations become more strict, however, the cost to produce airbag systems tends to increase due to the complexity of sensor systems that may be required to control inflation of the airbag, or disable inflation of the airbag.